


A Grand Day Out

by nowheretohide



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, kate connor/ rana nazir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowheretohide/pseuds/nowheretohide
Summary: Kate & Rana have a day out...





	A Grand Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is especially for Cakesniffers & Zorah88 hope it's not a disappointment. I gave it a go for you anyway.

Kate started to wake, sleepily laying her arm on Rana’s which was snaked across her stomach. Rana was such a cuddler and she loved the fact that she rarely woke up without at least one part of her girlfriends’ body attached to hers.

Living together had just kinda happened It hadn’t been planned and there had been no official ‘Will you move in with me’ moment. After Aidans death Rana had simply decided that she needed to be there with Kate to look after her, gathered some things and came to stay at the flat, whether Alya liked it or not. Gradually more & more of Rana’s clothes had joined Kates in the wardrobe and now they couldn’t imagine not being together.

The arrangement, however, was far from perfect. Alya had now realised that Kate & Rana were going to be together whatever she thought about it and they had reached a status quo where they were at least on speaking terms. They’d even on occasion been able to sit and enjoy a glass of wine together, but it was never not going to be awkward. Living with your ex sister-in-law with your new girlfriend was never going to go well. However hard they tried not to, they always felt a bit uncomfortable being too coupley around Alya and with Craig there too it was rare they had any time on their own, except when they went to bed.

Today, however, was the day that all that was going to change and a smile came to Kates lips as she became fully awake and remembered.

She rolled on to her side and kissed Rana softly.  Rana started to stir and kissed Kate back.

‘Mmm, morning beautiful’ she smiled. She would never tire of waking up next to Kate. To Rana it gave her the perfect start to every day.

‘Happy Moving Day’ whispered Kate

Rana grinned back ‘I can’t believe it’s actually happening!’

‘A place of our very own! No shared bathrooms, no moody flat mates’

‘And we can run round naked whenever we want’ said Rana gleefully

Kate raised an eyebrow ‘If I knew that was going to happen I’d have kicked Dad out weeks ago’

 

Johnny & Jenny were moving into the Rovers that day having taken over the lease from Peter who had decided the snooker club was more his style and much less hassle. This of course was leaving their flat free. Johnny had insisted that the two women should take it over and even better, since he owned it outright, was adamant that they only paid bills to allow them to save a deposit to buy a proper place of their own.

They had packed most of their things the night before, keen to get out as soon as they could. As soon as breakfast was over they carried their bags and boxes around the corner to the flat and dumped them in the living room.

Kate pulled Rana to her and kissed her, slowly, lovingly. ‘Welcome home angel’ she said smiling

‘You know what happens now’ said Rana grinning

‘We go christen the bedroom?’ questioned Kate grinning ‘Now we can make as much noise as we like’

‘Er, no’ replied Rana ‘We are not christening any bedroom that still has Johnny & Jenny lingering in it’

‘Oh’ said Kate disappointed ‘I suppose that is a bit weird, in my dads bedroom’

‘Exactly’ said Rana ‘So… there’s only one thing for it’

‘Noooooooo’ winced Kate, knowing exactly where Rana was going with this

‘Yeeeeeeeees’ said Rana laughing ‘Come on, you know you love it really’ and kissed Kate once more ‘And this time there’s a huge incentive for you, once we’re back, you get to have your wicked way’

‘Well that does make it much more appealing’ said Kate ‘Ok, Ikea it is… I’ll go get my dads car keys’

 ---- - - --- - - - - - - - ----- - - - --- - -

An hour later Kate & Rana were sitting in the queue of traffic trying to get into Ikeas car park.

‘Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea on a bank holiday’ sighed Kate

‘Stop moaning’ said Rana ‘Remember what reward awaits you afterwards’

‘Meatballs?’ enquired Kate innocently

Rana traced her fingers up Kates thigh ‘I was thinking more along the lines of this’ she said seductively as she moved her hand to Kates crotch, applying a pressure against where she knew her clit would be.

‘ohhhhhh’ said Kate pushing back in her seat, accidentally revving the car as her leg jolted forward on the accelerator ‘that kind of reward’

‘Uh huh’ said Rana leaning over and breathing in Kates ear ‘I need to feel you’

‘Babe…’ said Kate, feeling herself getting instantly aroused at the words

‘Yes?’ answered Rana increasing her pressure against Kates clit and feeling the car rev yet again

Kate moved her hips slightly against Rana’s touch then moaned in disappointment as Rana removed her hand

‘Just a little reminder for you’ smiled Rana ‘Of what awaits you once we remove all sign of Johnny & Jenny from that room’

Kate looked across at her ‘You, are a nightmare’ she scolded ‘Such a tease’

‘Parking Space, parking space’ Rana shouted ‘There on the left, and it’s a drive through’

Kate laughed, Rana always got disproportionately excited about a double parking space, one you could drive into from the back and end up at the front of the next one facing forwards so you could drive back off again without the hassle of reversing.

‘You are such a dullard sometimes’ said Kate bringing the car to a stop. But actually she thought it was really cute.

They left the car and linked arms as they walked towards the entrance. They headed to the escalator, Rana standing one step below Kate and giving her ass a cheeky squeeze. Rana chuckled to herself, Kate had never clocked on to the fact that she always stood behind Kate on escalators and went up stairs behind her. This was done purposely, so Rana could admire Kates bum from behind, but Kate had never noticed.

When they reached the top Kate took the yellow bag handed out to her, hooked it over her and they headed into the store…

First stop sofas and living rooms.

‘We can just skip this bit can’t we?’ said Kate ‘The living rooms all done’

‘Honestly Kate, sometimes you have no idea’

‘Huh? All the furnitures there, they left it for us’

‘Yes… but it’s not all about the furniture. Soft furnishings baby, that’s what we need’

‘Oh’ replied Kate realising this could be a longer trip that she’d anticipated.  ‘How about this throw?’ she asked picking up a lime green and brown monstrosity.

Oh dear thought Rana, trying to keep the look of horror off her face.

‘Er yeah’ she said ‘That’s nice, but what do you think to this one?’ she asked picking up a large grey cable knit throw ‘feel it’ she instructed, holding it towards Kate

‘Oh my god’ said Kate ‘It’s so soft! Yes, get that one, I can just see us snuggling up under that watching Greys Anatomy’ Kate headed over to some matching cushions ‘Look’ she said sounding very pleased with herself ‘matching cushions! Shall we get them too?’

Rana smiled at Kate holding the two cushions up in the air, clearly very proud of her matching skills.

‘Great idea’ smiled Rana and popped them in the bag on Kates shoulder. ‘We should get something to contrast too so it’s not too samey’

Kate loved Rana’s sense of style, it was one of the things she’d first noticed and admired about her. She always dressed so well and now it was apparent that her interior design was going to be equally stylish. She looked lovingly over at her girlfriend as she picked up two large red cushions. She knew red was Kate’s favourite and wanted her to feel like she was equal in picking things out.

‘They’re great’ said Kate ‘I like a splash of colour’

‘I know you do baby’ said Rana pecking her on the lips

‘What was that for?’ asked Kate kissing her back

‘That was because I know how much you hate this kind of thing, but you’re indulging me anyway’

‘I might hate shopping, but I love you and I love the fact we have somewhere to call home and it makes me happy to be able to make it ours. It will properly feel like home then’

‘I adore you Kate Connor’ smiled Rana taking both her hands ‘and I want us to do this together, it’s both our homes, not just mine. So, it has to be how you want it too’

 

They moved through the table, chair and desk section chuckling at the amount of thoroughly bored men who were getting dragged round by their wives.

‘Ha, look at him’ Kate said nudging Rana and inclining her head in the direction of a middle aged man who was slumped in defeat on a nearby sofa.

‘Bless him’ said Rana ‘Men are just not mentally strong enough for an Ikea browse, the only bit they’re useful for is collecting the boxes at the end!’

Kate pulled a face of mock offence ‘Er…’ she said bending her arms into a classic ‘check out my bicep’ pose ‘I’ve got the box collection covered thank you’

Rana laughed and squeezed her muscles ‘You know how that makes me go weak at the knees’ she said ‘My very own She-ra’

‘That’s right’ said Kate ‘Who wants a He-man when you can have a She-ra’

 

They found themselves in the bathroom area next. Rana instantly picked up a chrome toilet brush and holder.

‘We have one of them don’t we?’ questioned Kate

‘I am not using someone else’s second hand loo brush’ said Rana appalled

‘Well, when you put it like that!' acknowledged Kate 'Matching bin? You’ll need something to put all those used make up wipes in’

‘Cheeky!’ said Rana punching her playfully in the arm ‘We haven’t room in the bag!’

‘Well you can carry it until we get to the trolleys’ said Kate

‘Well aren’t you the practical one’ smiled Rana

‘Perfect team I reckon’ replied Kate

‘Always’ said Rana leaning in for another kiss

They headed over to the wall where the bathroom bits were.

‘Toothbrush holder’ said Rana matter of factly, popping it in the bag. ‘Essential’

Kate just raised her eyebrow at that and headed off towards the bedrooms. She popped the bag down at the side of one of the big double beds and threw herself down on it patting the empty space beside her.

‘Fancy coming to bed with me’ she said in her best seductive voice propping herself up on one elbow.

Rana laughed at her ‘You’re such an idiot’ she said affectionately holding out her hand to pull Kate back to her feet

Kate took Rana’s hand and stood up ‘Do you though?’ she asked

‘Hell yeah’ said Rana ‘Once we get that room sorted you’re never going to get me out of it!’

‘I think I can live with that’ smiled Kate ‘Now what do we need?’ she asked ‘I’m getting hungry’

‘Hungry or hangry’ asked Rana ‘ I do not want a hangry Kate in Ikea’

‘You’re funny’ said Kate ‘Just hungry, I’m having too nice a time to be hangry’

Rana put her hand to her heart in exaggerated shock ‘Did you just say you were having a nice time in Ikea?’

‘I have a nice time everywhere I’m with you baby’ said Kate with a cheesy wink

‘Very smooth Connor’ said Rana 'So… we need a duvet, duvet cover, throw, pillows, bedside lamps and a lampshade for the big light’

‘Wow! You do have big plans’

‘I do’ said Rana seductively ‘and most of them are for what happens in the bedroom once it’s finished…and the kitchen, the living room, probably the shower…’

‘Mmmm… in that case, let me get this stuff quick so you can get me back home and start showing me what you have in mind’

‘I think we’re going to have to come back to here you know, we need a trolley. We won’t be able to carry it all’

‘What…?’ exclaimed Kate ‘Go backwards in Ikea, surely armed guards will come and take us down, you can only move forwards and sidewards, that’s the rules’

Rana laughed ‘Tit’ she said ‘Come on, we’ll take a lunch break, get a trolley and come back’

‘Yay, meatballs’ said Kate and set of at a trot.

 

They stood in the food queue, slowly shuffling forwards, Kate getting impatient.

‘Why does it take so long? All you’ve got to do is say what you want, get it on your plate and go to the till’

‘Thought you weren’t going to get hangry’ said Rana nudging her

‘I think I lied’ said Kate

Rana picked up a piece of apple pie ‘You having pie?’

‘No thanks, Daim cake every time for me’ said Kate cheering up slightly as Rana placed it on the tray

They collected their meatballs and drinks and headed off to the least dirty table they could find.

 

‘What else do we need to get babe?’ asked Kate between mouthfuls of meatball and lingonberry jam.

‘Well once we’ve gone back for the bedding, we need the lamps, then I reckon it’s just market place stuff then’

‘Smashing’ said Kate ‘No candles?’

‘Obviously candles! That goes without saying surely!’

‘I suppose no trip to Ikea is ever complete without buying more candles than you can ever realistically use’

‘That is 100% accurate’ said Rana ‘Can I try your Daim cake?’

‘What? You’ve never had Daim cake before? Oh man, you don’t know what you’re missing!’ Kate took her fork and sliced off a chunk of her cake then held it out to Rana who leant forward and ate it from her fork. Kate watched her, mesmerised by Ranas lips closing around the food. God she loved Ranas lips.

‘Oh wow’ said Rana ‘that is so good’

‘You sound surprised! You should know what excellent taste I have, especially in things you can eat’ she said flirtatiously.

Rana blushed slightly ‘You’re so bad’ she whispered ‘but yes, you clearly do have excellent taste, well, you do now anyway, some previous choices have been somewhat questionable’

 

With their food finished and trays back on the trolleys the two women continued on their journey through the big blue building. At the bottom of the stairs they collected a trolley and headed for the lift.

‘Why do they keep the trolleys downstairs?’ asked Kate ‘It makes no sense. It means you have to go get one then go back. If they just had them at the start you can just load as you go… always going forwards’

‘You think too much’ said Rana as the door closed behind them.

As soon as the door was shut Kate pulled Rana to her pressing her lips against her girlfriends. Rana responded, her tongue finding Kates, their kisses full of hunger for each other for the all too brief travel time.

‘First floor’ said the robotic lift voice. Kate and Rana reluctantly parted, leaving the lift looking slightly flustered.

‘I so need more of that’ said Kate, desire in her voice

‘There will be plenty of that when we get home, believe me’ said Rana as she wiped a smudge of her lipstick from Kates mouth

 

They collected a duvet, pillows and a grey bedding set.

‘Shall we get some cushions for the bed?’ asked Rana

‘No, I draw the line at bed cushions. They are so pointless. Taking them off every night, putting them back every morning’

‘Ok, fair point, no bed cushions’

‘What are you thinking for lights? Can we do the touch ones? I love them’

‘Why do I think that you’ll spend half the night playing with them?’

‘If they were clap operated ones I might’

‘So, let me get this straight. If you had clappy lights you’d be more interested in playing with them in bed, than with me?’

‘Maybe’ teased Kate earning herself another punch in the arm

‘I’ll remember that!’ said Rana

They picked out two lamps with duck egg blue lampshades with a matching shade for the big light. They were joined in the trolley by some duck egg curtains.

‘So that’s the bedroom sorted’ said Kate ‘Home time now?’

‘There’s still the whole ground floor yet’

Kate took Rana’s hand  ‘I love you’ she said

‘I love you too’

‘I’m so happy we’re making a home together’

 Rana squeezed her hand ‘Me too’ she smiled

 

On the way to the travellator they passed through the children’s showroom.

‘I will never understand the need for cuddly broccoli’ said Rana

Kate laughed ‘or skateboards’ she said holding up a cuddly one ‘how random is that?’

‘We will not be buying our kids stuffed toys from Ikea’ said Rana

Kate just looked at her, her eyes full of love. She smiled soppily. ‘Our kids?’

Rana looked a little panicked ‘Sorry, too soon. I know. I just always imagine us having a family’

‘Rana, do I look like I’m worrying?’

‘Well, no’

‘Good, I’d love to have a family with you. It’s the only thing that could make my more perfect than it is right now.I just didn’t know how you felt about it, especially because you were so adamant about not wanting them with Zee’

‘That was then’ said Rana softly ‘I wasn’t myself, I wasn’t happy. With you it feels like the most natural thing in the world to have children with you’

Kate was beaming with joy ‘I can’t tell you how much that excites me’ she said. ‘You’d be an amazing mum’

‘Then they’ll have two amazing mums’ replied Rana, looking adoringly at her girlfriend.

 

They went down to the Market Place, both smiling contentedly.

‘This is my favourite bit’ said Rana barely able to hide her excitement.

‘Dad has left us loads of stuff you know’

‘I know, but some more bits won’t hurt’ said Rana dismissively as peelers, ricers, measuring spoons, graters, garlic presses and glass containers were piled into the trolley.

‘Enough already’ laughed Kate ‘lets at least check what’s already there, we can always come back’

‘You’re offering me a return trip’ smiled Rana ‘It must be love!’

‘Love and a desperate need to get you home’ said Kate

They went through to candles and frames. Kate picked up 3 frames. Rana looked at her questioningly.

‘I want one for that photo of me & Aidan, then there’s the one of me & you at Michelle’s wedding I love that picture and then I know you have one of you & Imran with your parents, that should be out’ she knew how much Rana still missed her parents.

Rana smiled at how soft and thoughtful her girlfriend could be sometimes.

‘A house isn’t a home without photos’ continued Kate

‘You can have as many photos as you like’ said Rana

‘Well I’m not saying the same to you about candles’ smiled Kate

‘I’m just getting tea lights, promise’ said Rana ‘I can’t run us a romantic bubble bath without tea lights to put round it’

‘For those purposes I will definitely accept the purchase of candles’ said Kate

 

They walked towards the entrance to the warehouse area.

‘There’ll be no need for you to flex your muscles after all’ said Rana, slightly disappointed. But Kate had disappeared. Rana looked round confused only to see a giant indoor plant walking towards her.

‘I want this’ spoke the plant in Kates voice ‘It’s good for the whole feng shui, positive vibes things’

‘You’re in charge of it then, I’ve killed every plant I’ve ever had’

‘Then you’re not allowed near it’ said Kate poking her head round the foliage 'and we have to give it a name'

'What sort is it?' asked Rana

'It's a... chrysalidocarpus lutescens' said Kate looking at the label

'Well that doesn't lend itself very well to a name'

'I think we should call it Callie - Callie Chrysalidocarpus, that kind of goes'

'And I guess that has nothing to do with your not so secret crush on the Greys character?'

'I don't know what you're talking about' blushed Kate and slinked away

 

They walked to the checkouts and joined the shortest self serve queue.

‘We’re going to have to buy blue bags’ said Kate

‘We’ll manage with one’ replied Rana ‘the bigger stuff can just go in the trolley then the boot’

‘You scan, I’ll pack’ said Kate

Rana scanned everything through, expertly pointing the scanner at the barcodes whilst Kate piled the trolley back up.

‘I don’t think I’ve got room for a hot dog, I’m still full from lunch’ exclaimed Kate horrified

‘Well how about you save yourself and we’ll stop off at Tescos. We need to get food anyway and I’ll cook us something nice for tea for our first meal in our new home?’

‘Now that sounds good’ said Kate as they went out to the car and started loading it. ‘I’m sure I’ll have worked up an appetite by dinner time’

‘Oh yeah? How will you be doing that then?’ questioned Rana

‘I think you know how’ replied Kate placing a kiss on Rana’s neck

‘You mean by hanging the curtains and putting the bedding on?’ said Rana innocently, a smile playing on her lips

‘You know that is NOT what I mean’ said Kate huskily.

‘Then I think you’d better get me home’ said Rana kissing Kate on the lips and getting in the car

 


End file.
